Bad Company
by Ghjkl63
Summary: A U.N. team is hastily assembled and sent to the other side of The Gate to explore the Special Region with JSDFs Recon Team 3, a group of Fleet Girls and a group of Tankery teams. A crossover of GATE, KanColle, RWBY, Girls UND Panzer, HALO, Monster Musume, and Upotte.
1. Chapter 1

JSDF Base at Arnus Hill, Special Region, March 30th, 2017 15:30 local

Captain Scott Coady stood at rigid attention in front of General Hakama's desk, he General inspecting him from his chair. The General finally spoke, his English showing very little accent. "You may be at ease, Captain. I didn't call you hear to be formal." The Captain stood atease, his hands behid his back. "Thank you, Sir. With all due respect, why was I called here?" General Hakama stood "I called you here because your government wants American boots on the ground here, and I need you and your squad to go with Recon Team 3 and a few others on a recon mission deep into Imperial territory." Captain Coady thought for a moment, he and his compatriots at this SDF base were essentially contractors, they were Reserve and Guard soldiers called up to active duty individually. He still didn't know why they were here, but he spoke anyway. "General, Sir, I'd like to get my squad situated and equipped before we are actually sent out on a mission." Hakama shook his head and sat back down, folding his hands on his desk. "I understand, but you're needed elsewhere. I'll send the personnel files to your quarters, I want you to get to know the people you'll be working with. You'll be seeing a lot of each other after all." Coady looked at the General quizzically "Will that be all, Sir?" "Yes, actually, there are some weapons and vehicles that need field testing. I trust you and your team will be up to it?" The Captain smiled broadly, aside from recon this was his favorite thing about being in the Army "Yes, Sir!" He saluted, turned on his heel and left Hakama's office, closing the door behind him. Hakama looked back to his papers "He'll do just fine here." Captain Coady walked confidently back to the area of the base his unit occupied, returning salutes and greetings as he went.

Coady stopped by the vehicles his team had been given, an armored pickup truck with a heavy machine gun, a doorless Humvee, and a South African APC.  
Mane didn't look up from his work cataloging their weapons "Hey, Boss. Meeting went well?" Coady sighed and adjusted his patrol cap "As well as you'd expect, which is actually pretty good. So, anything good?" Kirchner poked his head out of the APC turret's hatch "Aside from twenty year old vehicles and heavy weapons, pretty good." Mane grunted in agreement "A DsHKM, a MAG 58 for the APC, an M60, an experimental LWMMG, a SPAS 12, a Yugo M92, an Rk 95 TP, C8A3, assorted handguns in 9mm, Haines has his M240 Bravo, and you have your 1911." Coady nodded contently "Not bad, not bad at all." Coady notice they had an audience on the roof above their area, a group of young ladies and girls, attractive ones, too. "Don't look now, but we've got spectators." He said quietly. Mitz, their translator and SDF liaison, looked up from his book, he had been sitting on the tailgate of the pickup. "Yes, those are some of the Fleet Girls. I can recognize a few." Coady leaned against the truck next to him "Yeah? Which ones?" "Well, from here I can see Atago and Takao, the Kongou sisters, Yamato, I think Hibiki and U-511, too." Kirchner tried to look busy "I guess they wanna see the best America has to offer!" Haines, the teams grenadier "If they wanted the best, they'd be here for ME!" Magerfliesch, the teams Combat Controller yelled from their shared tent "Haines! Your Trombley is showing!" Stotz and Marco laughed from their resting spot under some camo netting. Haines rolled his eyes "Ha ha you're SO funny, Cody." Captain Coady looked over to the other side of their vehicles and saw a bunch of what appeared to be World War Two era tanks with...schoolgirls inspecting and cleaning them. "Huh...so the Tankery schools ARE real...I guess I owe people a bunch of money." Whitt giggled "Yeah, and I'm one of them!" She went back to fiddling with the radio pack.

Atago and the other Fleet Girls watched the Americans with blatant curoisity. Their varied uniforms were the most curious. "I thought they all wore the same uniform?" Atago thought out loud. "They must be from different branches." Hiei, Kongou's younger sister said. Hibiki spoke up in her usual monotone "They are from different branches. I heard the GSDF requested a multi-service team to go on a recon mission with Team 3 soon." Atago smiled "The Captain is pretty cute, huh?" "Which one is the Captain?" Asked Haruna, another one of the Kongou sisters. Atago giggled as Captain Coady waved at them "He's the one in the cap leaning against that truck." Atago waved at him, and he tipped his cap at her. Takao nudged her sister ships arm "Looks like someone has a suitor!" Atago blushed a little "S-stop, Takao.." Takao patted her sisters head "Aww you're so cute when you're embarressed!"

Coady watched the Fleet Girls start bickering "I wonder what they're saying...I guess learning the language would help"  
Mitz chuckled "I'll try to teach you when we have free time, but they can speak English very well" "Oh...that makes things a bit easier." Coady glanced back up at them "That blonde one is cute, the one in blue with the beret."He walked over to the table where the weapons they'd been given had been layed out Mitz looked up from his book for a second "That's Atago, and the girl she's arguing with is Takao, her older sister. I could introduce you if you like?" Coady picked up the Rk 95 "I don't think that will be necessary, I know she's one of the girls being assigned to our recon team. Anyone have any idea which Tankery teams are going with us?" He slung the rifle over his shoulder. Kirchner poked his head out ot the Ratel turrets hatch "When ARE we leaving anyway?" Coady picked his body armor up off the table "Wouldn't you like to know?"


	2. Chapter 2

JSDF Base at Arnus Hill, Strategy Room 3, March 31, 8:45 local

Captain Coady and the rest of his team sat groggily on one side of the table. The few of them that were full time military acted somewhat more alert.  
Coady had a few cuts on his face from the Rk 95 he was given malfunctioning catastrophically at the firing range. Aside from the cuts he was alright and was given an AK chambered in 7.62x39 with a full length rail system, top cover with accessory rail on top, retractable stock, and an enhanced safety and magazine well. Max, the teams IDF soldier, passed Scott a coffee "Thanks, Max." "No problem, boss" His accent was noticable, but still very understandable. The Tankery commanders and Fleet Girls assigned to the combined recon team sat opposite their UN counterparts. Scott recognized everyone from their files, Miho and Maho, who were sisters, Erika, Maho's second in command Katyusha, Nonna, Katyusha's second in command, Darjeeling, Kei, and Anchovy, were the tankery commander. The Fleet Girls assigned to them were Kaga, a "carrier", Atago, a "heavy cruiser", Yamato, a "battleship", Inazuma, a "light destroyer", and and "Yuu" or U-511, a "submarine".  
The Fleet Girls were going to be used essetially as walking artillery emplacements, Kaga could launch planes for aerial recon as well as attack and defense of the column. First Lieutenant Itami and Sergeant Major Kuwahara sat at the head of the table nearest Coady, with Yamato on the opposite side.  
Scott sipped his coffee "Alright, we all know who we all are and our roles. Now we just need to get our orders." Itami sighed "Well, you're the ranking officer, shouldn't you have the orders?" "I may hold rank, but I believe our friend Kuwhahara has the most experience out of all of us." Kuwhahara smiled "Thank you, sir." the Sergrant Major stood and unfolded the papers in his hand "Our orders are as follows: Third Recon Team, Tankery teams, and U.N. squad are toadvance as far as possible into Imperial territory and entrench themselves. Reenforcements will then be dispatched to form an Forward Operating Base.  
From there the Combined Recon Unit will attempt to locate the Impirial capital. End of orders." Kuwhahara passed the papers to Scott and sat back down. Coady looked at them, then passed them down the line "Well, now that we have that sorted out, we should discuss how we're going to line this vehicles up."  
Katyusha, the commander of the Pravda Tankery team stood on her chair "Katyusha shall lead the advance!" This drew a few laughs, considering her stature. "Katyusha, please sit down." Darjeeling, the commander of the Saint Glorianna's Tankery team said gently. "Fine, but only because Katyusha chooses to sit!"  
After she was seated again, Scott looked at the listings he had been given "Alright, we'll take Third Recon's vehicles, our Humvee, Technical and Ratel. I think we should have as few tanks as possible, I'd rather not have to abandon anything we can't afford to lose if it can be avoided. We'll take the Pz IV G, one of the M4A1's, a Tiger, a T-34 and the Churchill. Sound fair?" This drew nods of agreement. "Alright, now for seating arrangements. We have an open seat in the Humvee, and two in the Technical, and more than enough in the Ratel. I was thinking, the Fleet Girls could rotate who's in what vehicle as we go, we'll have to stop at night, for bathroom breaks, to refuel the tanks and so on." The Fleet Girls looked back and forth at eachother, then their "Flagship" Yamato spoke in a quiet, elegant manner "Yes, I believe that will work rather nicely." Itami clapped his hands together "Alright! No we're getting somewhere!" Scott smiled a little "Alright L-T, we've still got a bit to do before we actually leave. Weaponwise we have the MGs on the tanks, a 90 millimeter gun and a MAG 58 on the Ratel, a KORD on the Technical, a Lightweight Medium Machine Gun on the Humvee and our rifles,handguns and squad support weapons. For heavy weapons my team has an RPG-7v2, courtesy of our Russian friend, Ivan." Ivan politely nodded, he was the strong, silent type. The SDF should give us enough ammo and grenades to last us a good while. Food should also be a non-issue. But I'm worried the most about water and fuel, I'll see what we can do about purifier tablets to make water drinkable, but those tanks are gas guzzlers."  
Miho spoke up "What about rounds for our main guns?" Scott shrugged "I'm looking into getting us a pair of Humvee transports, but until I get an answer we won't have the rounds for an extended confrontation." Miho nodded "I understand, thank you, Captain." Scott thought to himself for a moment. He really hadn't expected to be around girls for an extended period of time. This would be like High School all over again. "Okay, anyone else have anything to say?" He looked around the room at everyone, they all seemed content with the plan thus far. "Alright, we'll get the supplies we need, and move the vehicles to the assembly area. We'll leave in five days."

Atago and the other Fleet Girls listened intentley as the Americans talked about their past experiences, Captain Coady was of particular interest "My unit went active during the last three months of the war against ISIS. We racked up a serious body count, over 500 kills, and we only lost a half dozen guys out of the entire battalion." He looked at the table, Atago guessed he wasn't used to so many girls paying this much attention to him.  
Atago was looking at the badges under his left lapel. Akatsuki spoke "Captain, what are those badges on your uniform?" "Oh these?" He pointed to each one as he explained "This one shows I graduated Airborne School, meaning I'm qualified in Static Line parachute drops, this one is Air Assault, which means I'm qualified to coduct sling loading and combat operations from helicopters. This last one is my Dive School badge, I'm qualified to use most SCUBA equipment in the US inventory, as well as underwater demolitions and combat." This drew many "oohs" and "aahs" from everyone in the room. Atago asked the next question "Captain, what do those curved patches on your arm mean?" He blushed a bit and pointed to them as he explained "This shows I graduated Ranger School, which was horrible. And this one is just another show that I'm Airborne qualified. I also went through Reconnassaince and Mountain Warfare training."  
The U.N. team didn't look at all surprised. The Japanese, not so much. Sergeant Major Kuwhahara seemed the most surprised out of all of them "All due respect, Captain, but you don't seem the type to do any of that training." "I know, but here I am. To be honest, I didn't think I could do any of that stuff either, well except for the diving, I've got my civilian SCUBA certifications too."

Scott thought to himself, he, along with Iwata, were the most qualified people in the room to lead a combat operation deep into enemy territory. They were also the two laziest people in the room. But thankfully laziness doesn't matter when you're in a vehicle convoy.  
"Well let's get our stuff ready to move." Everyone replied at once "Yes sir!"

JSDF Base at Arnus Hill, CRU Assembly Area, April 5, 5:00 local

The smell of exhaust mingled with the sound of engines in the early morning light. Scott sat in the front passenger seat of the HMMWV Ground Mobility Vehicle, the SpecOps variant. It lacks doors, but has an open bed in the back to carry extra supplies. Over the open doors on either side were rolled up camo nets, and the four soldier's packs were strapped onto the outside. Mitz sat in the drivers seat, drumming on the stearing wheel. Mane stood in the turret, his M60 at his feat while he loaded the .338 Lapua Magnum belt into the LWMMG. Haines sat in the rear drivers side seat, fiddling with his M240B. Coady was letting the Fleet Girls decide who would get to ride in the open air of the Humvee. Two more would ride in the back seat of the Technical in air-conditioned comfort, and the rest would ride in the Ratels cramped crew compartment. Haines whined from the backseat "Uncle Scott are we there yet?" "Aunti Mitz, can we stop for ice cream?" Mane chuckled. Max's voice crackled over the radio "Cap, the Gun Girls are here." Scott keyed his mic "Excellent, they can ride in any spots we have left." "Got it, out." Captain Coady had requested Galil, AK74, Sako, FAL and M14 as extra firepower. CRU had been ordered to explore a mountainous desert area, with small forrests, the girls would be in their element. The radio crackled again, this time it was Kirchner "Coady, they've decided Atago is gonna ride with you four, I'm sending her up now." Scott keyed his mic "A-alright, thanks." Christ, this will make things awkward, and possibly embarrassing. Scott pulled his rifles bolt back and switched the safety on, the notch built into it would hold the bolt open until the safety was switched off. He rocked a mag into the enhanced magwell and switched the safety off, the bolt ran forward with a satisfying clack. Scott clipped his sling to the AR style endplate attached to the stock adapter and switched the safety back on, cradling the rifle with the muzzle pointing out the door to his right. Atago walked up the column and sat in the open seat, albiet with some difficulty on account of her equipment. "Hello, Everyone!" Mane, Haines, and Mitz returned the greeting and returned to their tasks. "Hey, Atago." Scott keyed his mic "All Victors are Oscar Mike." Mitz switched gears and they drove out the gate and onto the road they would follow into the mountains.


	3. Chapter 3

April 7, 80 Km Southwest of Arnus Hill, 11:30 local

Two days into this mission and things had not gone well at all, Coady thought as the clatter of gunfire echoed up and down the valley.  
They had received intelligence information too late that a group of Imperial guerillas with crossbows had been seen in the area. These "Guerillas", had crossbows and ballista's. They had been driving slowly down the road on the valley's floor when a bolt smashed against the Ratels windshield, partially shattering it. Thankfully nobody was hurt, but then the Imperial archers opened up on them. Scott fired at a suspected firing position "Whitt! Magerfleisch! Try and get us some fucking air support!" His AK joined the cacophony for a few moments. "Someone get a cannon ready dammit!" he shouted into his radios speaker/mic. The tanks and APC rotated their turrets almost in sync, their main cannon aimed to either side of the road and as high as they could raise to fire at the enemy.  
The Fleet Girls were firing their cannon as well, but not to as great effect as they should have, Scott guessed it was the narrowness of this section of valley that was causing them all this trouble. Scott saw that half the Fleet Girls shells ricocheted off rocks, while the other half exploded, seemingly not hitting anyone.  
The gunfire died down to an eerie silence as rifles and MGs were reloaded. Everyone cautiously scanned the hills around them. Then the sound of bolts whizzing past or pinging off of vehicles. Everyone aimed at the direction they saw the arrows and bolts originated.  
Coady watched the tracers move up the hill to where the bolts came from, kicking up dust and debris as it went. In his peripheral vision Scott saw turrets angling towards the area the bolts came from, he got down behind the wheelwell and covered his ears, then called for everyone to do the same "EARS!" The cannon from tanks and Fleet Girls opened up all at once in a roar that was felt as much as it was heard. Dust kicked up from the firing mixed with the smoke and obscured his vision, burning his eyes a bit. He peaked over the engine block at the position they had just fired at, It was a cluster of smoking, overlapping craters.  
They waited for several minutes for the firing to resume, it didn't. "Alright let's mount up!" Everyone returned to their vehicles. "Haines you wanna ride up front for a bit?" "No, I'm fine." "I wasn't asking Whopper Junior, I wanna fucking take a nap." Haines sat in the front seat as Scott sat in the back.  
Atago smiled at him "What?" "I've never been in infantry combat before." "Believe me, it's not as fun as you think, besides the only way we could win that time is we have heavy guns with us." He smiled at her as the convoy resumed driving down the fairly straight road.  
"Someone wake me up next time we stop." Scott said as he lay his head back and place his helmet between his feet.

When Scott was woken up by Mane, it was 12:30. "Cap wake up, we've stopped for food." Mane got out of the Humvee and walked out of Scott's line of sight, carrying his M60 by the pistol grip. Scott walked back to where everyone was resting under a cluster of trees that gave a surprising amount of shade. He sat down as someone tossed an MRE, or Meal Ready to Eat to him. Scott looked at the wrapper, Chili Mac, he smiled and used his knife to cut it open. Inside was the entree and heater, a powdered drink, a slice of snack bread and cheddar cheese and jalapeno spread. Scott pulled out the contents and poored some water from his canteen into the heater and placed the chili mac pouch in it to heat up. He poored more water into the drink pouch, he got the vanilla shake, his favorite. "If anyone has a Charms in their MRE, don't eat any of it that shit's over a decade old." There were a few laughs, but the Japanese troops didn't get the joke.  
Coady cut open the now heated chili mac and squeezed thw cheese spread into it. He ate it slowly, taking bites of the snack bread every few spoonfulls. He saved the gum, powdered coffee and hot sauce for later and tucked his spoon into some free MOLLE webbing on his IOTV. Leaning against the tree trunk, he unfolded his map and traced a line along the route they'd taken, marking wherever they stopped, how long they stopped for, and the times they arrived and departed each spot. He looked at his watch, it had been a gift from his dad when he enlisted, a fairly standard two handed watch with illuminated hands, a woven paracord strap with a plastic buckle on the opposite side as the timepiece, a small compass was located next to the buckle and the strap held a P-51 can opener that could be taken off without unweaving the strap. It was water resistant to 150 meters too. "Haines! You got any Rip-Its?" "Yeah, what kind?" "Any of 'em!" Haines tossed Scott a can "Thanks!" "No problemo!"


	4. Chapter 4

April 11, JSDF Base at Arnus Hill, 8:45 Local

Atago and the other Fleet Girls watched the NATO team running firearms drills. They watched as the team moved into the "Kill House", a simple structure consisting of doors, walls and no roof so outside observers could look in. They heard gunfire and saw the Sim-Munition rounds splatter against the targets. There was some indistinct shouting and the team left the way they came in. They all heard Captain Coady yelling "Haines how the fuck did you get a fucking splatter on you!?"  
"Fucking Mane did it I swear!" The two newest team members, Greene and Van Horne laughed with the rest of them. It was nice to see people from different countries working together for a change. They all seemed to think of Coady like an uncle or older cousin. Atago found the Captain strangely attractive, he was tall, and of average build with short brown hair and green eyes. The glasses he usually wore made him look friendly and more handsome, but he was usually quiet around any of the girls.

It was too early in the day for this, Scott thought during morning chow as his team talked too loudly. He disliked too much while he was eating, because he liked to read during the temporary calm of the daily meals. The CRU's initial recon mission went without incident, they found a spot, a Forward Operating Base was built, and they were helo'd back to the main base to rest for a few days, their vehicles being guarded at the FOB. The two new additions to the NATO team integrated seemlessly and had already become good friends with the rest of the team. The Fleet Girls had taken a liking to infantry combat, their guns bringing more than enough firepower for any encounter they could run into. Scott sat at the CRU's "Officers Table" with Kirchner, Itami and some of the "flagship" Fleet Girls. Atago sat on his right side, peeking over at the book he was reading. "What bookare you reading, Captain?" Scotts pulse elevated a little and he didn't know why. "I-it's one of my favorites, 'The Hunt For Red October', It's about a Soviet missile submarine captain who wants to defect to the United States." She cocked her head a little and smiled "When you're done could I borrow it?" This was his favorite book, but Atago was so damned beautiful. "Uh, sure. I'll be happy to lend it to you when I'm done!"  
Atago grabbed his arm tightly "Really? You mean it!?" Scott smiled "Of course! I think I might even have a spare copy lying around the barracks somewhere." She held his arm tighter, thankfully everyone was ignoring them out of courtesy "Yeah!"

April 12, 20km outside the JSDF Base, 7:30 local

The CRU had been hastily reassembled and was being sent to the FOB, now known at "FOB Ramius", with their full strength of all twent-something Fleet Girls and the rest of the Tankery teams, as well as the rest of the "Gun Girls". All of them were wither in trucks or in their tank secured to flatbeds for transport. This was going to be an especially long mission, they were to operate out of the FOB entirely on their own with Recon Team 3. Scott sat in the bed of one of the M35 "Deuce and a Half" trucks leading the convoy, he looked back to make sure everyone was still behind them. Coming with them was a team of reporters and a half dozen trucks loaded with food to sustain them until te end of their rotation, which was to last a few months at least. Their little outpost would also recieve regular supply drops via helicopter, as well as mail and care packages. Scott keyed his radio "FOB Ramius, you there?" A familiar voice crackled over the headset "Yes, Coady, Recon 3 is here and waiting for you. What's your ETA?" Scott looked at his watch "We should get there around noon." "Alright I'll pass that to the Lieutenant, out." Atago was sleeping with her head against his shoulder. This could be a long mission indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

April 20, FOB Ramius, 00:30 Local

This deployment so far was much better than Iraq Coady thought as he lay on his cot, Atago was asleep next to him on her cot. They had to share a room because there was a severe lack of space at FOB Ramius. The reason for such a lack of space was two new teams showing up without any of the officer's prior knowledge. Scott felt something on his arm, it was Atago. She'd moved over to rest her head on his shoulder, he blushed a bit but kept his arm where it was.  
He liked her, but like every other time he liked a girl he didn't know if she liked him back. He gently kissed her forehead and pulled her blanket up to cover her more, everyone was doubling up for warmth, too. Some nights it dropped close to freezing, the few blankets they had were their only defense against the cold until space heaters could be trucked in. As he lay his head back on the pillow he felt Atago kiss his cheek "What'd you kiss my cheek for?" she wrapped her arms around him "because you kissed me first!" Scott shrugged "Fair enough. Now go back to sleep, we've got that patrol tomorrow." He felt her nuzzle his neck and they went to sleep holding eachother.

April 21, Un-named Village, 5 Kilometers NW of FOB Ramius, 11:45 Local

Captain Coady, First Lieutenant Itami, and Second Lieutenant Cody stood in a semicircle around the villages chieftain, Itami translating what the chieftain was saying. "Uh, he says that there haven't been any Imperial troops here for weeks, and he'll be glad to help us in any way he can." Scott wiped the sweat from his brow, or what little bit was exposed under his ACH helmet "Alright, ask him if there's anything we can do for him." It was a 120F in the shade and Scott needed something to eat, and maybe read a book or something in the hammock he brought through the Gate with him. "Uh, he says that there isn't anything they need help with, but they'll come to our fortress if he needs anything." "Alright, thank him and we can get going." On the wat back to the Humvee Scott saw Haines getting mugged by the Akatsuki sisters for some candy "Aw come on! I gave you the damn Skittles didn't I?" The destroyers were small, but could clearly take down a Recon Marine for a packet of Skittles if they wanted to, that or Haines let himself get mugged. Scott didn't know which was funnier. "Didn't I tell him not th have candy in the truck? Was I speaking a different language or what?" The lieutenants laughed but didn't answer the question. Scott sat in the front seat, Haines driving, Itami and Cody in the back seat, and Mane in his usual spot manning the machine gun. As they drove back to the FOB they discussed similarities in their carriers, Lieutenant Cody was alsp named Scott, but was in the UNSC Army and specialized in Air Assault. They also found out there were several dozen planets with humans on them that were not governed by the UNSC. UNSC stood for United Nations Space Command, and the Earth Scott and the others were from was an exact copy created by the Forerunners, an ancient alien race that left the Milky Way galaxy some hundred thousand years ago.

Lieutenant Cody sat in the Humvees seat with his MA5M aimed out the open door, scanning for activity in the surrounding hills. Captain Coady was almost exactly like him, except for a few other things, he wore perscription glasses. Other than that they were even the same height and grew up in the same town on their seperate planets. He took his helmet off and set it on a hanger in between the front and back seats.  
He wanted to get back to Ramius as soon as possible, he had something he wanted to ask his girlfriend, Sera, and he hoped she'd say yes. He and Sera had been going steady for the betteer part of three years, he was sure she was the one.

Back at Ramius the team that went on patrol split up and went on their seperate ways for the rest of the day after lunch. Coady lay in his hammock in front of the barracks room he and Atago shared for the time being, reading The Hunt For Red October for the hundredth time, it really was his favorite book. Scott looked up at the sun for a moment, it was as hot as Iraq during the day in these mountains, and at night it was colder than Afghanistan in the Fall.  
A cargo helicopter had dropped off some extra blankets and small space heaters while they were on patrol, and the Remnant team was busy unpacking and inventorying the dropped supplied. Scott watched them with curiousity. Most of them looked like people back home. The Remnant team consisted of Lieutenant Scott Cody, Lukas Maximillian, Alex Rose,who had wings, Seraphina Delila, who was Cody's girlfriend, Saffry Shomane, the fox faunus, Pierce Gray, Faber, Odessa, and Darby. They all wore the UNSC uniform, minus ranks or other insignia, aside from Cody, who was the only soldier in the group, the rest were civilian friends of his who volunteered to come here. Scott went back to reading his book, he wanted to finish reading it again so he could lend it to Atago to read so she could better learn to read and write English. She spoke it with almost no accent, occasionally she needed help with some words, which Scott was happy to oblige her with some help. He sipped water from his canteen as he heard someone walk over to the footend of the hammock. Scott finished the paragraph and put the book down. When he looked up Atago was standing by his feet with her amrs crossed "Hi A-atago, what's up?" She leaned on the side of the hammock, her face close to Scotts "I thought you were gonna let me read that?" Scott rolled his eyes a bit "I am, after I'm done reading it." He patted her head "But I want to read it right now." She pouted and stuck her lip out. Scott sighed, she was too damned cute "Alright, get in here I'll start over." She smiled and lay down next to him, her head resting on his shoulder as he started reading the first chapter outloud.


	6. CRU UN Team Character Bios

Special Region Combined Reconnaissance Unit, UN Team Members

Captain Scott Coady, US Army

-Enlisted 2015, graduated Airborne and Air Assault Schools same year, graduated Dive and Recon Schools 2016, Graduated Ranger School late 2016.

-An Infantryman to the core, he carries everything he needs on his person at all times.

-Uses All Terrain Tigerstripe uniform and equipment custom made for him.

-Primary firearm is an AKM with Zenit B30 and B31 full length handguard, B33 top cover, six-position collapsible stock, and SOPMOD tactical accessories.

-Personal Sidearm is a Sig Sauer 1911 TACOPS TB

First Sergeant Steve Kondor, US Army Reserve

-EOD Technician

-Uses non-standard MICH helmet, surplus flak jacket, Romanian AK mag pouches

-Primary firearm is a SPAS-12

-Secondary firearm is a Zastava PAP M92 AK "Pistol"

Sergeant Jack Kirchner, US Army

-Contracted from 1st Armored Div.

-Wears older M81 "Woodlands" BDU, M3 low profile body armor, and ALICE webbing

-Primary firearm is an 11.5" M4

-Secondary firarm is an M9A1

Technical Sergeant Cody Magerfliesch, US Air Force

-USAF JTAC, coordinates air and ground assets against targets

-Wears UCP uniform and equipment

-Primary firearm is an HK416 with SOPMOD accessories

-Secondary firarm is an M9A1

Specialist Jersey Mane, US Army Reserve

-Wears military surplus M1 helmet, PAGST vest, and Woodlands BDU

-Humvee Gunner, uses mounted LWMMG

-Primary firearm is an M60 Medium Machine gun

-Secondary firearm is a 1911

Specialist Khirsten Whitt, US Army

-Infantry Radio Operator

-Two tours of duty in South Korea

-Wears OCP uniform and gear

-Primary firearm is an M4A1

-Secondary Firearm is an M9

Corporal Heinz "Doc" Stotz, US Army Reserve

-Infantry Medic, medical student

-Wears a hodgepodge of replica kit: repro WWI era German belt. MP40 mag pouches, and M35 Stalhelm with red crosses, Finnish boots, Field Gray trousers and tunic

-Primary Firearm is a PPS-43c

-Secondary firearm is a GLOCK 19

Lance Corporal Ethan "Whopper Junior" Haines, US Marine Corps

-Recon Marine

-Wears standard Marine Corps kit

-Primary firearm is an M240B Medium Machine Gun

-Secondary Firearm is an M9A1

Corporal Nick Collette, Canadian Army

-CJIRU

-Wears standard Canadian Army kit

-Skull balaclava

-Primary firearm is a C8A3 with standard attachments

-Secondary firearm is an M9

Corporal Nick Goetting, Canadian Army Reserve

-Cav Scout

-Uses non-standard kit: LBV-88 with belt, buttpack and canteen pouches

-Carries various religious scripture to give to indigeonous peoples

-Fought Rwandans in a small civil war as a mercenary

-Carries a tree branch as a melee weapon

-Primary Firearm is an FN FAL Para

-Secondary firearm is a Browning High Power

Private Emery Greene, Canadian Army

-Wears standard Canadian Army uniform and kit

-Smoker

-Primary firearm is a C7A3

-Secondary firearm is an M9

-Has a crush on "Erwin", one of the tank commanders

Private Daniel Van Horne, German Army

-Wears standard Flecktarn uniform and webbing

-Fluent in English

-Primary firearm is an HK416

-Secondary firearm is a USP

-Has a crush on Kei, one of the tank commanders

Sergeant Max Wiener, Israel defense Forces

-Special Forces sniper

-Uses standard IDF kit

-Primary firearm is a Galatz

-Secondary firearm is a Cheytac Intervention

-Sidearm of choice is an Uzi


	7. Chapter 6

April 30, FOB Ramius, 19:30 Local

This was the worst way to celebrate a twenty-first birthday, Scott thought as more arrows and ballista bolts rained down out of the darkness. It had been scarcely six days since he turned 21 when the Imperials launched a surprise attack on the nighttime darkness. The recon planes the carriers had launched a few days ago had reported a large army on the other side of the mountain shortly after they were launched. This was without a doubt the rest of the group that had shot up their convoy a few weeks back. Scott flipped his NVGs down over his eyes "Anyone see them?" he shouted from behind the crates he was using as cover. "Negative" was the general response over the net. This wasn't going to end well, they had the advantages of heavy weapons and night-vision equipment, but that was it. The Imperials had the mobility and height advantages, along with the camouflage that darkness gave. Scott flipped his NVGs back up and cursed aloud, the lamps illuminating the FOB had been shut down for some time in an effort to conceal them, it clearly hadn't worked. Scott heard an engine over to his left and flipped his NVGs back down. One of the Tankery teams had gotten their tanks started, the turret turned and the cannon elevated as high as it would go. Scott grabbed his radio's speaker-mic, he saw the tank was a Panzer IV H and knew who was in it "Mitz! Tell Miho to fire illumination rounds, we'll shoot the bastards when we can see them!" "Roger that!" Mitz replied lightening-quick as usual. Scott heard the order repeated over the net in Japanese, everyone hunkered down in preparation for the muzzle blast. CRACK! The flash from the cannon firing lit the area for a fraction of a second, Scott watched the round hit the mountain and explode into a ball of bright white light. In their NVGs everyone saw the enemy and opened up, machine guns and rifles cracking and rattling, tracers moving back and forth across the mountain face.

May 1, FOB Ramius, 12:30 Local

Lieutenant Cody rubbed his eyes and yawned, he hadn't gotten any sleep in over 24 Imperials clearly understood sleep deprivation wore heavily on troops in the field. The enemy had pulled back shortly after the sun rose, leaving the dead and wounded behind. After burying the dead in a single, large grave, the wounded were stabilized by the CRUs medics and airlifted by helicopter back to the SDF base for further treatment. The Captain and a number of others had gone back to their bunks to get some sleep while the rest cleaned up or stood by the heavy weapons in case the Imperials attacked again. Sera had decided to get some sleep, while he stood in one of the guard towers manning an HMG. Cody had become good friends with Captain Coady rather quickly, as had Sera and Atago. It seemed kindred spirits can find each other regardless of nation or planet.

Scott lay in the hammock his mom had sent him as a birthday present, he'd hung it up in his quarters using the back and side walls to mount it. The lights where off and the window covered with a poncho to prevent light getting in, making it just dark enough that one could make out furniture and other objects in the small room. Scott exhaled slowly and closed his eyes, it was almost like camping back home. He heard the door open and close and opened his right eye to see who it was. Atago walked over and flopped down on top of him "Hey! C'mon, Atago, I need to sleep and so do you." She looked at him "But I haven't given you your birthday present yet!" Scott cocked an eyebrow "Oh? and what just might this present be?" Scott was smiling, he thought he knew what his "present" was going to be. Atago smiled and ran out of the room, a few moments later she came back with a large box "Here it is! C'mon open it!" She giggled excitedly. Scott stood up, he had thought wrong. "Could I have a hint?" "Nope!" Scott sighed and cut the tape holding the top of the box closed with a pocket knife, inside he was a round, brown something sticking out of the packing peanuts. Now he knew what it was. He reached into the box and pulled out a three-foot-tall rubber alien "Atago, I love it!" 


End file.
